In typical wellbore operations, mechanical set packers or plugs, used in tubing and open hole applications, require large radial expansion annular sealing capabilities. This radial expansion requirement can result in excessive element extrusion under high differential pressure loads, thereby causing back up ring failure, sealing gaps, and element failure. Current open hole completion technology utilizes external casing packers (ECP), which requires a complicated inflation method during the completion process. Over time, ECPs can leak or lose annular sealing ability. The mechanical set packer, as a non-inflation tool, simplifies the installation operation, and provides a more positive seal for long term applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,315 and associated reference patents refer to packers or plugs which undergo large expansions to set, such as through tubing, followed by setting in casing or open hole. Currently, compression set packers have a known problem of internal friction drag occurring during an elements axial compressive travel. It would be advantageous to design a compression set packer which reduced or eliminated problems caused by internal friction drag.